


Immortal neighbours

by Hiss_hiss_bish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_hiss_bish/pseuds/Hiss_hiss_bish
Summary: Kageyama, Kiyoko and Iwaizumi had chosen the most battered, rundown house known to mankind. What's more, it was secluded and up in the hills with only a mansion next to it.They have neighbours too, apparently, they don't make a single sound, or come out during daylight or have any groceries in their big old palace.Maybe they can make friends here after all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama set his last box down on the tiled floor of the apartment he'd just moved into. It wasn't a very bad place, in fact, according to the very shady landlord it was 'fairly new', though Kageyama had a hard time believing him. It felt like it had been standing here for centuries, what with the conditions of its walls.

Paint peeled off of the ceiling, the tiles had slight cracks, and he worried he might crack it open further by setting the boxes down too hard. It looked like a building straight out of a horror movie. Kageyama wouldn't be surprised if he found scratch marks on the wall, suspiciously looking like the words 'Help Me'.

Kageyama shuddered at his own imagination.  
He felt slightly resentful towards the landlord, but mostly towards himself for being so broke. Though, he was quite surprised when the man agreed to let three people - Kiyoko, Iwaizumi and himself - occupy three different flats at barely a higher rent than he'd take for occupying one, not that he was complaining.

The view outside the house was as beautiful as its interior was ugly. It looked over the city, pretty close to the edge of the small hill near the outskirts. At night, he heard, that the lights painted a beautiful scene, and the sunsets and sunrises were simply mesmerizing

He sighed, plopped down on the dusty mattress laid out on the floor that he was now to call a bed. He shot back up immediately, face contorting as he breathed in its musty smell. He wasn't much of a cleanliness freak, but this was a little too much. 

They'd been moving boxes all day, helping each other out, occasionally putting the wrong belongings in wrong places, though Iwaizumi was almost solely to blame for that. 

He fell back, sending up a flurry of dust particles, and stared up at the bare ceiling, decidedly ignoring the mess. Nostalgia washed over him as he wished he was home right now instead of this horrible, cave of an apartment.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," said a familiar voice. He lifted his head.

Kiyoko stood with a box in her hands, apparently empty, her hair tied up in a bun and her glasses slightly crooked. She grinned down at him as he sat up.

So many people fawned over her good looks she was a goddess. And though he didn't actually understand what the fuss was all about, it was in moments like these when Kageyama felt closer to her than ever, moments where she was just another normal girl.

"I see your dream has come true"

She bonked the box over his head before placing the box on the already congested floor and earning a grunt of annoyance from the raven-haired boy.

"Hey, why are you putting an empty box in my room?!"

"Hey, don't blame me. These were Hajime's orders"

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Well, he said that-"

"It's because of _your_ fantasy of living in a secluded house that we're stuck here with your introverted ass for who knows how long" Hajime's gruff voice finished.

"Yeah, sure," Kageyama scoffed "Unfortunately until _your_ broke ass can afford enough money to buy a mansion right in the middle of the city, you're stuck with me."

"Now, now, boys" Kiyoko intervened, "The landlord has asked us to 'liven this place up', not take each other's lives here"

"Yeah, right" Hajime grunted, leaning against the doorframe "As if these walls even have the potential to liven up'"

"Yeah, how old is this place anyway?" Kageyama asked "Shimi, you're the one who looked this place up, how many centuries ago was it built?"

"From the website, it was last century," she said thoughtfully "But looking at the walls, I'd say it was built sometime after the Neolithic age when they were still figuring out how houses worked"

Hajime guffawed while Kageyama gave a reluctant laugh.

"See," Kiyoko said cheerily, "We're livening this place up already"

But Kageyama noticed the flicker of disappointment in her eyes and knew she was trying to convince herself as much as the both of them. Since she was the one who found this garbage dump of an apartment in the first place, she did not expect to be let down this badly. After all, she prided herself on her research and organization skills. Kageyama didn't really blame her though.

"Uhh..yeah..the scenery's pretty good" Kageyama attempted to reassure her.

"And the window might come in handy in case we have to jump out when the ghost of a previous murder victim decides to haunt us, who I'm pretty sure died of disgust."

"Or we could just offer this beauty as a sacrifice" Kiyoko suggested with a wink at Kageyama. Iwaizumi chuckled.

She paused, "Seriously though, are you sure we're alone?"

The boys immediately snapped their heads towards her.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked through gritted teeth.

She looked around at their bewildered faces as she realized her poor choice of words. She held up her hands placatingly.

"Oh no, no. I don't mean like, the horror movie kind of alone, like, I don't think that mansion across the street is empty."

"That place _cannot_ be holding people" Hajime scoffed "If there are real people living there, I highly doubt they're human."

Kageyama looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"I mean, like, how can you live in such a huge place all alone? And that too without making any sound"

"That's true though, I didn't hear a sound from there when we came to check out the place or in the last two days we've been moving boxes"

They sat there, staring at each other's faces, all waiting for the other to make the ridiculous suggestion of meeting them which the other two could make fun of, because who in their right mind, goes off to visit strangers that own a whole mansion in the most secluded part of the hills.

In the end, silence got so intense that the three flinched at the sound of wings fluttering outside their window.

Eventually, they concluded that all of them had a healthy sense of self-preservation which prevented them from making such a bad decision.

And so, they just went on with their day, pulling out their belongings from the boxes and arranging them.

Little did they know that the sound of the wings was not just another bird, but an abnormally tiny bat that flew across the building into the supposedly abandoned mansion.

~~

"Any news on our beloved neighbours?" Asked a certain young man, with silver-blonde hair, sitting in a chair.

"Well, the spiky-haired guy came pretty close to figuring it out but other than that, I think we're good, Suga" replied the guy who had just transformed from a bat. He sported slightly smouldering skin and hair.

"I told you not to go outside while the sun is still up. You know it burns, Hinata" Another male sighed, his hand resting on the back of the chair where the other was sitting.

But Hinata only grinned, his sharp fangs glinting under the light from the setting sun, "Some things are worth getting burned for, Daichi"

Both males groaned, "I knew we shouldn't have let him watch Frozen"

"It's not like he's going to listen." said a soft voice, swooping down from the window where he had been perched.

Hinata's eyes lit up "You were watching out for me, weren't you, Kenma?" 

He wrapped the other figure in a tight hug.

"I don't even know why you're surprised at this point" 

Hinata turned around, releasing Kenma from his vice-like grip. A figure sat at the long dining table, wiping his glasses, that everyone knew he didn't need.

Hinata, being Hinata, all but leapt to where he was sitting, throwing his arms around his neck too.

"Tsukishima," he said, gleefully " How have you been?"

"We literally just spoke 20 minutes ago, idiot," he said, in the same monotone voice, though he didn't attempt to pull away from the embrace, knowing it would be no use, owing to his superhuman strength.

"Yamaguchi!" He called, flailing his arms, signalling for a group hug. Yamaguchi giggled and obliged, Tsukishima squashed between them like a sandwich.

"Okay!" Suga called, "Time for dinner, children"

'Dinner' meant animal blood, and Suga had made it a point to sit around the table after dinner had been had and made everyone talk about their day, even though it was the same routine over and over, trying to regulate everyone's share by getting Tsukishima to speak and Hinata to tone down his detailed explanation of how he had caught a rare species of rabbit.

As soon as he said it, Hinata zoomed around the table within seconds and assumed his place at the head of the table. 

"I'm assuming my favourite vampire is back from his evening detour?" Said a lazy voice, coming out of a door.

"Here I am, Tooru" Hinata called, waving at the man behind him, at whose heels was another tiny figure, with blonde hair and a radiant smile, jumping on the balls of her feet.

"How'd training go?" Hinata said, ruffling the girl's hair as she plopped down on a seat next to him"

"Yachi's getting better at not getting nervous before she jumps off heights," the guy named Tooru said as he sat down farther down the table.

"Alright," Sugawara "We'll discuss this later, I'm sure Yachhan's hungry"

So they had dinner, that is, they gulped down a vial of animal blood they'd all hunted for the previous night and then talked about their new neighbours. 

Humans, the others said they were. Hinata hadn't had contact with humans in such a long time. He racked his brain, trying to remember more about this species, but all he came up with was Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi before they were turned.

He giggled, this meant he was meeting a species relatively new to him. He met new species every day, but yet, they somehow just seemed the same….

"Hey!" Yachi waved a hand in front of his eyes. He'd zoned out again.

"Yeah, uhh….what?" He said dumbly.

Daichi and Suga were exchanging looks while Kenma looked at him sideways from where he sat on his left. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were having their own conversation. Oikawa simply grinned at him.

"We were thinking," he said, resting his head on the back of his hand looking effortlessly beautiful, his smile a little too thin "Why don't we go pay our new neighbours a visit?"

~~

Bzzt Bzzt Bzzztttt

"Oi! Who the hell is at the door at midnight?!" Iwaizumi grumbled as he got out of bed to open it.

As he navigated through his apartment in his groggy state he stubbed his toe on the coffee table and let out a flurry of insults and swear words. 

This incident made the already angry Hajime even more furious as he practically stomped towards the door ready to twist open the heads of whoever was disturbing his peaceful sleep.

He swung open the door with an annoyed look on his face. The man he saw at the door was probably one of the most beautiful creatures on earth. 

Standing outside the door, with a polite smile on his face, was a man with chocolate brown hair that somehow looked neatly dishevelled, if that was even possible. Standing only a few centimeters taller than Iwaizumi himself, he was dressed in a denim jacket and black jeans stark against his white T-shirt. His skin seemed just as pale, almost translucent in the moonlight. His long, slender hands holding a small basket, he looked like the personification of flawlesses.

He would definitely have made a few girls, even some guys, dizzy by just walking past them. Not this guy though, Iwaizumi thought as a scowl slowly formed on his face. This guy standing before him was the reason he had agreed to move almost outside the city. 

Guys like him, who looked painlessly handsome on the outside but were every bit as diabolical on the inside. Guys who pretended to be the nicest but would not hesitate to stab you in the back at their first chance. Guys who seemed to be above everyone else, but in reality, were just a slave to their worthless pride.

The visitor was slightly taken aback as he saw Hajime's face twist in anger, but he quickly composed himself as he spoke,

"Hello~ My name is Oikawa Tooru and this is Yachi Hitoka," 

Hajime was so engrossed in his own memories that he had failed to notice the small blonde figure cowering behind Oikawa. She slowly popped her head out and looked at Hajime's face with a manic sort of glint in her eyes, something that seemed closer to hunger than fear.

Iwaizumi's eyes softened as he looked at the nervous little ball of anxiety behind the stranger, but quickly changed it to his previous look of irritation when he heard the cheerful male's voice.

"We didn't want to disturb you, we just came by to give you a little house warming gift," he said, lifting the basket , "and introduce ourselves as your new neighbours. These are some cupcakes we made for you and your friends."

Iwaizumi was momentarily distracted from the heavenly smell coming from the basket. Then realization crossed him as he voiced it in confusion.

"Wait, did you say neighbours?!"

Oikawa's smile faltered a bit as he spoke again, "Um..yes. Is that a problem?"

"No no not at all" Haijime said hastily, regaining his composure, "Just a little surprised that I didn't see you sooner…..considering we've been shifting here for about three days now."

"Ah well… my friends and I, we work odd jobs here and there so we don't get much time to ourselves in the house" Oikawa explained.

"Who the hell is at the door at fucking 12 a.m.?!" Shouted a hoarse voice from inside the apartment. 

"Kageyama?! What the hell are you doing sleeping at my place?!" Iwaizumi yelled back, startled that he hadn't noticed the bed head until now.

"Well, you and Kiyoko dumped so many empty boxes in my apartment that there was no place for me to sleep" Kageyama growled.

"Plus, so many empty boxes makes me think there's somebody inside them." Kageyama mumbled the last part but Hajime heard it.

"Oh sorry for the bad timing, but this is one of my few nights off and I don't get off work easily, so I thought I'd catch up while I can" Oikawa continued.

"Well, we'll be on our way now" Oikawa said as he turned around and ushered Yachi forward.

"Oh and one more thing," he interrupted glancing back, "Welcome to the Building" his eyes glinted as he smirked devilishly. His whole aura suddenly changed from bright and likable to dark and dangerous.

"Who was that?" asked Kageyama. "Our new neighbours" Iwaizumi said distractedly.

"Our what?!"

But Iwaizumi was too busy staring at his back as Oikawa sauntered off with Yachi, a frown on his face.

~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to BookOtaku19 for writing this with me

They sat under a tree, Tsukishima leaning against the trunk and Yamaguchi comfortably settled against him. 

It had been a few years since they started dating and today was their anniversary. 

Tsukishima had decided to take Yamaguchi to a nearby park for a small picnic. They ate their meal and later decided to do a little stargazing.

They looked up at the beautifully picturesque sky in silence for some time as they basked in each other's company. 

It made them feel like one person. It was also one of the few moments that made them remember their times as humans and what it was like, being in a body so unbreakable, so tangible yet so easy to break. So dead, yet so wrongly alive.

Seeing their neighbours, humans, after so long, it reminded them of what it used to be like before - when they'd wake up every morning, subconsciously aware of the omnipresent promise of an end to their mortal life some time in the future, although it would never interfere with their lives.

Lives where they were actually alive, breathing, and stuck in a routine that they thought trapped them. Now that they were free, it felt like too much freedom, too many thoughts of infinity, too many contemplations of how they would see the world ending.

"Can you believe that it's been a year?" Said Yamaguchi softly.

Tsukishima bent his head down and inhaled the scent of Yamaguchi's hair as he buried his nose in it.

"No, I guess time flies when you're immortal" Tsukishima chuckled as Yamaguchi snickered in the cutest way "I'm actually surprised we realised"

"But really though, a whole year." Yamaguchi repeated "You know what? We should celebrate our birthdays like this"

"How many times have those happened again?"

"I'm….actually not sure" Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose in thought, "At least we remember our birthdates though"

"Yeah…"

They sat in a comfortable sort of silence for a while.

"I kind of feel sorry for the shrimp." Tsukishima said suddenly.

"Do you think his turning was anything like ours?" Yamaguchi wondered aloud. "Suga-san says that Shō-chan was Turned even before him. Sometime during the war that happened between humans and this one vampire clan-"

"Karasuno"

"Yeah, that" Yamaguchi waved his hand dismissively, "Imagine being that old"

"I can just imagine the shrimp walking down the street in that overly excited manner of his and getting jumped by a bat" he said bitterly before a strange look passed over his face, "Though it's hard to imagine it might have been violent for him"

Yamaguchi was confused for a minute before he realised that Kei was, in fact, remembering his own Turning.

Yamaguchi remembered the whole ordeal like it had been yesterday.

*Flashback*

__

The day had started off well enough for Yamaguchi. As well as one's days went when their new camera had been smashed as soon as he'd taken it out. He'd been crying and crying and trying to push them away.

__

"Stop it" he heard a voice say, and they paused with their feet hovering over the pieces that used to be the lens.

__

"What do you want, four eyes?" 

__

"Didn't you hear" the voice sneered, "I want you to stop it"

__

"Stop what, exactly?" 

__

"Stop taking out your frustration for failing Math again on that camera"

__

The feet moved away, and Yamaguchi gathered what was left of the device.

__

"Oh, yeah? What if I don't" 

__

"You know, you'd do well to stop wasting your time bullying people who actually know what their doing with their life and get your own"

__

There was shuffling and an indignant grunt as the feet moved forward, attempting to pounce on him before one of them fell to his knees. The others stopped then, helping him up and half carrying him away.

__

Another pair of feet came closer, but Yamaguchi didn't dare look up.

__

"Hey," the voice of his saviour said, in a monotone drawl, "You should really learn to stand up for yourself you know, you're a big boy."

__

He looked up to see a blonde boy with glasses towering over him, his arm extended, smiling minutely down at him.

__

"Come on now. Let's get that camera fixed"

__

They'd gotten much closer after that. He'd found that Tsukki, being the sarcastic person he is, didn't have many friends, so he did well with an introvert.

__

"I'm kind of surprised" Yamaguchi had said when Tsukishima informed him of his lack of friends "Guess they've never seen you in an arcade"

__

Tsukishima had even chuckled at that, and that was something Yamaguchi considered an achievement.

__

And to think, it had all changed one simple night when they'd decided (again) to hang out at the same arcade.

__

They'd left a little too late, the quiet stillness of the streets making it an eerie atmosphere. They were almost halfway to their houses, before a bat decided to come swooping down on them out of nowhere.

__

It had started attacking Yamaguchi while Tsukishima stood in front of his friend as he attempted, in vain, to swat it away. 

__

It pulled at his hair as he grabbed its wings and tried to throw it. His struggles ultimately led him to tripping over his own feet and stumbling.

__

He screwed his eyes shut as it's tiny claws started digging into them. The poking stopped suddenly, and he opened them to see it growing feet, legs and a human torso. He was so fixated at the sight that he barely registered it's newly grown arms; shoving his chest with such force that the moment he hit the concrete, he blacked out completely.

__

The last thing he registered before losing consciousness was a bloodcurdling scream that split through the night, even though he couldn't quite place the owner of the voice in his dizzy state.

__

When Yamaguchi came to, he was disoriented for a few minutes before it started to come back to him in snippets, a bat growing legs, arms shoving him down, a scream….

__

He must've been dreaming. He convinced himself that he was in his bed and had awoken in the middle of the night due to a nightmare.

__

Although, the hard pavement beneath him said otherwise. He sat up and dusted off his hair, looking around. He was still in a street, all alone, but even then, there must be a better explanation for this, there had to be. He just needed to ask Tsukki, he always had a logical reason for everything.

__

But where was Tsukki….

__

He got to his feet, sensing the little bubble of anxiety that he'd grown so accustomed to. He took a few steps and rounded the street corner, everything seemed pretty deserted. 

__

He somehow managed to quell his growing panic.

__

What had happened? Had there been a robbery? Had Tsukki been kidnapped when he was knocked out? Had Tsukki abandoned him? 

__

He was acutely aware of his feet carrying him somewhere, he had no idea where he was going, but all he knew was that he needed to find Tsukki, the guy who'd saved him from those monsters in school, the guy who helped him gain more confidence in himself, the guy who'd told him to grow up in their very first interaction, the boy who'd been his first real friend in years.

__

If something happened to him, it would be his fault. The image of Tsukki finally realising how pathetic he was appeared in front of his eyes, and he tried to deny that the thought hadn't been shaping at the back of his mind ever since he'd saved him.

__

But wait, right now, this wasn't about him. This was about finding Tsukki somehow and then figuring out whatever the hell was going on.

__

Maybe he should go to the police station - but what would he tell them? That his friend had been kidnapped by a man who was also a bat? He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up on that sidewalk, was he even with Tsukishima when it had happened. 

__

Was it all a dream?

__

His mind was running circles now, panic settling into his nerves. What the hell was going on? He was pretty sure he'd been walking home with Tsukki just a few minutes ago.

__

Focus, he told himself, breathe and focus. 

__

So he did, one of the rare times listening to his own advice. When he finally looked around him, he realised with a jolt that somehow he'd ended up at the cemetery at the edge of town, the moon was high up in the sky.

__

He looked around, slightly scared, as he tried to locate the exit. Before that happened though, his eyes narrowed in on a small figure standing in front of a grave.

__

His heart gave a pang as he thought how young the kid must be, standing in front of somebody's grave, most probably mourning.

__

It made him feel like he was interfering, and that, more than anything, gave him the incentive to look for the exit.

__

He had finally located it, not very far away, and was attempting to cross to it, as silently as he could when he heard a deep growl. 

__

He froze in his place and looked around for the source of the sound. His eyes landed on the grave in front of which the boy was standing, and he watched a hand stuck out of the soil like a zombie.

__

His legs were wobbling, he wanted to get out of there, but his body wouldn't comply. All he could do was watch, terrified, as somebody's torso appeared above ground, and then the rest of the body. He wanted to tell the boy to run, to flee, but his voice wouldn't work either.

__

He squeezed his eyes shut again. He was hoping it was all a nightmare, and that he'd wake up after he opened them. He blinked them open, and the next thing he knew, his arms were secured in a grip so tight that he thought the bones would crack, he was shaking from head to toe and all he wanted to do was scream as he stared down at the soil.

__

"Human…" the creature hissed, and he looked up just as something sharp embedded into his neck. His mouth was open in a morbid, silent scream as he saw another figure practically flying towards them - the boy. This was a horrible, horrible dream.

__

The boy somehow pulled free of the creature's strong grasp, and looked dazedly into its face, a pair of familiar, golden-brown eyes staring down at him, baring fangs dripping with blood, blonde hair glowing in the moonlight. 

__

Tears gathered in his eyes. "Kei?" He said weakly, before he saw his cold expression turn to one of horror. He felt a pair of slim but strong arms catch him before his eyes closed and darkness overtook him again.

__

~~

__

The next day, Yamaguchi had woken up on an unfamiliar bed in a strange house. He shot up and regretted it immediately as he groaned and clutched his head. 

__

His mouth had a metallic taste, something that tasted horribly like -

__

"Blood" supplied a voice from the doorway. Yamaguchi realised that he was making a face and schooled his face into a neutral expression, trying not to let show his ever rising anxiety at the fact that he did not even know this guy.

__

He stared down at the ground, at the stranger's feet, he didn't remember much about last night, but he did feel phantom pain in his neck, and despite the fact that he was in an unknown room, being addressed by a complete stranger, the first thought that came to his mind was "Where's Tsukki?"

__

There was a short laugh.

__

" That's what you ask first?" The voice sounded amused "You're boyfriend is in the other room"

__

__

Yamaguchi finally looked up. The person whom the voice belonged to seemed to be a normal, albeit unusually charming person. He was in simple pajamas, his hair a halo of chocolate brown, mouth twisted in a wry smile, expression pleasant, but there was a strange glint in his eyes, which were….crimson?

__

Yamaguchi's breath caught in his throat, as he saw a familiar glint at the bottom of the other male's mouth. Two protruding canines, no, fangs. A bizarre theory came to him and he decided to voice it out loud "Y-you're not human, are you?" 

__

"What gave it away?" The brunette zapped across the room to sit at the foot of his bed, and grinned at Yamaguchi, revealing two sharp fangs.

__

__

"Wh-What? What is happening? Who are you? Where's Tsukki?!" Yamaguchi could taste bile in his throat, he was having a hard time looking at the man too.

__

"Oikawa-san," said a new voice from the door, sounding exasperated, "what did I tell you about scaring the newbies?" 

__

" Come on shrimpy, I was simply explaining to our newest roommate the situation that he is in," Oikawa grinned, "Besides, just look at his face-"

__

"Tōru, enough" the voice said, it's tone threatening to go over the edge, the finality in the sentence had Oikawa obeying.

__

Yamaguchi was suddenly glad he hadn't looked into the face of its owner. He was scared to talk to these people, in case he said something that offended them. He resorted to glaring at his bed covers.

__

Still, he needed answers, and cowering behind his blankets wasn't going to get him any, he clenched his fists, "What are you talking about? Roommate? Who are you, people?" Yamaguchi was dangerously close to shouting, or bursting into tears, whichever came first.

__

There was silence for a few scary seconds

__

"It's okay," the voice said in a surprisingly soft tone, " I'll explain everything, first what's your name?" 

__

~~

__

"So I'm a vampire? An actual vampire?" Yamaguchi still couldn't believe it.

__

"I'm afraid so." Hinata said "It's not the best life, but there's lots of us here and we're doing fine. Not just in this house but in the whole world."

__

"And I promise you, in this house, you are not at all unwelcome. We treat all the new ones like family" Hinata said with a small smile 

__

"Although on the other hand, you might want to stay away from Oikawa for a little while. Not that he's not a genuinely nice person or anything. But he just likes to tease the new ones a little bit." He said with an apologetic face.

__

Yamaguchi took a deep breath in and finally asked the questions that were bothering him the whole time "Where is Tsukki? Does he know?"

__

"I think he does by now," Hinata said looking at the wall clock. "His experience was a little more traumatic than yours, after all, he turned his best friend. Also, he didn't look like a guy who would cooperate that easily, so I sent in my best guy"

__

"And who would that be?" Yamaguchi inquired curiously.

__

"Sugawara Koushi" replied Hinata "or as I like to call him, Sugamama. He's kind of the mother of this place. But he's also really gentle and very persuasive"

__

"So can I meet him now?" Yamaguchi asked

__

"Well yeah, I guess, but I think Suga-san's gone out to get food" Hinata didn't realize that Yamaguchi wasn't talking about him.

__

"I meant Tsukki" Yamaguchi corrected through gritted teeth. He had asked to meet the blond so many times now without getting a proper answer that he started to get annoyed.

__

"Oh yeah sure! His room is across the living room, down the hall, second door to the left."

__

Yamaguchi thanked him before briskly walking in the directions instructed to him. On his way, he saw another guy, dyed blond hair with black roots showing, playing a video game.

__

He didn't even spare the newcomer a glance, too engrossed in his game. Yamaguchi walked across the hall and stood outside Tsukishima's room.

__

"Tsukki, are you in there?" Yamaguchi called out. When no one replied, he opened the door only to see Tsukishima frozen in bed staring off into space.

__

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said softly. At the sound of his voice, Tsukishima's neck snapped in his direction, making Yamaguchi flinch at his sudden movement

__

"What do you want?" Tsukishima spat. Yamaguchi was taken aback. 

__

Sure, Tsukishima could come off as a bit rude to most people, but he had never talked to Yamaguchi that way. Like Yamaguchi was a burden that he had to lift, an unwanted part of his life.

__

"I-I just wanted to check on you to find out whether you were okay" Yamaguchi spoke hesitantly, not wanting to anger the blond more.

__

"Well, I'm awake and unharmed, right? That means I'm fine." Tsukishima snapped.

__

At this point, Yamaguchi was simply scared. He'd never seen Tsukishima act so angry and disgusted at him. He decided to leave him be and left the room.

__

~ ~~

__

It had been a week since they were turned and Yamaguchi was finding it a little easier to be a vampire. The sudden superhuman powers and constant bloodlust caught him off guard sometimes, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

__

Tsukishima was still acting cold and distant towards him. Whenever Yamaguchi tried to strike up a conversation he simply awarded it with either a "hmm" of approval or a "tch" of annoyance and walked away.

__

Yamaguchi was upset about it but decided to give Tsukishima some space.

__

But it all just became too much when they were training with Sugawara one day. Usually, Oikawa was the one who taught the newbies but because Oikawa and Tsukishima could never stay in a room longer than a few seconds without trying to rip each other's heads off, Sugawara was subbing for the brunette. 

__

They were learning how to control their new speed as vampires by running around the small room as fast as they could without breaking anything. It was an important exercise as the constant requirement of stopping at the correct time to change their direction allowed them to improve their agility.

__

Usually, Tsukishima was pretty good at this but that day he was a bit more reckless than usual. And in one such bout of recklessness, he forgot to reduce his speed during a turn and crashed into the wall face first.

__

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled out of worry as both he and Sugawara rushed to help him.

__

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, genuinely worried, as he reached out to help the blond.

__

"NO! Stay away from me!" Tsukishima suddenly yelled. Yamaguchi was stunned. The malice in Tsukishima's eyes made Yamaguchi take a step back, out of shock. Suddenly he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as he ran out of the training room and into his own.

__

Later that night Yamaguchi decided that it was because of the pain and shock of crashing that Tsukishima had behaved in that manner.

__

So he yet again ventured towards Tsukishima's room and knocked the door before opening it, not wanting to hear Tsukishima's harsh retort.

__

As he entered he saw Tsukishima sleeping in his bed, a bandage around his head.

__

Overwhelmed with worry Yamaguchi reached out to stroke his head. As soon as he did this, the blond got up and immediately sat up as he saw Yamaguchi.

__

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stay away from me." Tsukishima hissed at him.

__

At this point, Yamaguchi could feel the tears threatening to flow out again. 

__

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you and came to see whether you were okay." Yamaguchi mumbled under his breath but Tsukishima understood anyway.

__

The harsh male's face softened a bit as he looked at his friend but still stiffened his body when Yamaguchi tried to reach out to him.

__

"Did I do something Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, "Did I upset you in some way?"

__

"No" Tsukishima whispered 

__

"Is it because I'm annoying you too much?"

__

"No"

__

"Is it because you don't like me anymore?"

__

"No"

__

"THEN WHAT THE HELL TSUKKI?!"

__

Yamaguchi's sudden outburst made Tsukishima jump in his spot. 

__

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS TSUKKI, DO YOU HEAR ME? BEST FRIENDS! SO JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG INSTEAD OF TORTURING ME LIKE THIS!"

__

"Do you think it's easy for me?" Tsukishima's voice was dangerously low.

__

"I'm the one who did this to you. I ruined your life. It's because of me that you can never live normally anymore and I hate myself for doing that to you."

__

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore." Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

__

"Is that why you aren't talking to me? Because you're afraid you'll hurt me?" Tsukishima simply stared at his sheets in embarrassment.

__

"Are you an idiot?!" Tsukishima looked up so quickly that he almost twisted his neck.

__

__

"What the hell were you thinking?! What kind of a person stops talking to his best friend after accidentally turning him into a vampire?"

__

__

"Umm….. Are you listening to yourself?"

__

__

"You bet your ass I am!! And believe me when I say that I don't give a crap!"

__

__

Tsukishima widened his eyes. Yamaguchi was literally the sweetest guy on the planet.

__

__

The fact that the person who blushes if someone says the f-word in front of him, was dropping cuss bombs, even minor ones like those, was enough to make the taller man question his hearing.

__

__

"I-I" Tsukishima tried to form a sentence but failed.

__

__

"Just shut the hell up and listen to me now!! Don't you dare stop talking to me ever again. What happened then was not your damn fault Tsukki! Why don't you understand that?"

__

__

"I-I'm…..sorry?"

__

__

"You better be! Because no matter what happens, if given the chance, I would let you Turn me again and again and again. You know why? Because I care about you. I cannot remember a day in my life without you by my side. Heck, I can't even imagine it!"

__

__

"So no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Whether you hurt me or destroy me. I will always choose you. So stop worrying already!"

__

__

Yamaguchi's expression finally softened as he gave a heart-stopping smile, "After all, I'm a big boy now."

__

__

Tsukishima smirked at this comment as he leaned forward.

__

"You are amazing" was the last thing Yamaguchi heard before Tsukishima's lips came crashing down on his.

__

Without hesitation, Yamaguchi reciprocated, their mouth's fitting perfectly into each other as if it was meant to be.

__

When they finally pulled away, they were out of breath. Yamaguchi rested his head against Tsukishima's and closed his eyes, not wanting the moment to end.

__

God knows how long they were like this, seconds, minutes, hours? But eventually, they heard the sound of the door opening and a familiar voice.

__

"Hey, Stingyshima~ Dinner's rea- Oh!" The brunette leaned against the doorway and smirked.

__

"Well well well, look who patched things up with their boyfriend~," He said smugly.

__

"Shut up, asshole." Tsukishima sighed but did not attempt to correct Oikawa's teasing quip about Yamaguchi being his boyfriend.

__

"We'll be right there," Yamaguchi replied as Oikawa left the room.

__

He kissed Tsukishima one last time on the cheek as he got up and stretched out his arm "Let's go Tsukki!"

__

And that time Tsukishima did not hesitate to take it.

__

*flashback end*

"After all this time, I still can't believe that you fell in love with plain old me" Yamaguchi whispered.

To which Tsukishima replied, "I didn't fall in love with you, Tadashi" Yamaguchi sucked in his breath as he heard those words, fear washing over him.

Tsukishima detected the tension in his boyfriend's posture and quickly continued. "I didn't fall in love with you, I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I don't believe in fate and destiny, but I do believe that we are only fated to do the things that we choose. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi breathed and slowly turned around and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Tsukishima quickly reciprocated as they shared a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry if I don't show it more often. I'm sorry if I seem like I don't care. Because in reality, I am always afraid that you will leave me. You will realize that you're too good for me or you'll get fed up with me and you'll leave me. But I want you to know, Tadashi, that I do love you. Very much so. And even though I don't show it, I mean it in those rare times that I do. So please, don't leave me" Tsukishima confessed.

Yamaguchi turned around to see tears in his boyfriend's eyes. He slowly took the taller one's face in his hands and lifted it, staring into his golden eyes.

"Look at me, Kei, and know that I do not regret a single action of mine. Whatever I have done till now might not always have been how you do it, but do not for a second think that I would ever even consider leaving you. I know you. And I know you love me. You might not be as open about it like the rest but you do show it, every day I see small gestures and I know that you love me. Even though your way is different." 

He hugged Tsukishima and the blond grasped onto him like his life depended on it.

"Thank you, Tadashi, for everything. For always staying by my side, for always being there for me, even when I was in one of my darkest places"

Tsukishima buried his head in the crook of Yamaguchi's neck and inhaled his scent. It always seemed to calm him down.

They spent the rest of their date in that position as they both took turns murmuring comforting words in each other's ears. They reminded themselves that through everything that had happened, they were still together.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
